


and you must keep your soul (like a secret in your throat)

by Selenite_x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, New Years, No Pregnancy, Possessive Rey, Reylo After Dark, Switch!Ben, Switch!Rey, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampires, ben has almost no sense of self preservation, blood bag ben, mild blood kink, smut in part 2 i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/pseuds/Selenite_x
Summary: New Years Eve, and every holiday where humans love to get close together with strangers, are the easiest days for Rey to feed. She finds a party, picks someone out, takes them home,  feeds off their blood just enough to avoid killing them, and then sends them home dazed and confused in the morning. An easy routine where she manages self control. That is until she finds a massive 6'3 brooding man in a stair well and she loses that control. A NYE vampire bite meet cute.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	and you must keep your soul (like a secret in your throat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).



> For my dearest Melusine! Happy holidays. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> There is a part two coming shortly in time for New Years Eve. Enjoy vampire!Rey!
> 
> Thank you to MissCoppelia for the beta!

_ December 31st 2019 - 11:50PM - Resistance Enterprise NYC Location _

Rey’s no stranger to letting herself into strange places where she doesn’t belong. In her old life, it was her job, a means for survival where she scavenged and made do with scraps. In her new life, these skills still served her well, however, now she conquers and has the means to take as much as she pleases, her position in the food chain shifting from scavenger to apex predator. Her transition into this new life was random and uneventful, as forgettable as she was in her old life. She awoke one August morning with a dull ache in the back of her neck, tucked away safely in her bed with no recollection of coming home from a shift under Plutt’s command, her senses heightened and a hunger within that demanded soft warm skin beneath her lips. 

With the stairwell doors finally broken open, Rey begins to make her way up the flight of stairs, walking softly as she ignores The Hunger’s dramatic demand to ambush and  _ take, take, take _ . She takes her time going up each flight, each step taken with purpose and grace, the need to look normal-- to act human-- triumphing over the convenience of being able to literally  _ glide  _ up the stairs like a ridiculous vampire caricature. Honestly, it’s really convenient, Rey thinks, but if you’re trying to blend in and not scare off your dinner and give yourself away to the rest of the world what with surveillance cameras everywhere, it’s worth the trouble of doing things the human way. Besides, just because her body’s changed, doesn’t mean she has to. Could she have taken the elevator to the roof like a normal person? Sure, but the risk of being confined to a small space with multiple warm bodies that smelled way too good to resist and trigger a frenzy was not worth the risk of losing control. Rey has only been a vampire for two years and she wasn’t keen on finding out the hard way if vampire hunters and stakes to the heart were as real as she was. 

Seventeen flights of stairs later and Rey is startled by the slamming of a stairwell door three flights above her. She hisses as she catches herself literally gliding up two flights to meet the threat head on, vampire instinct taking over momentarily. Human Rey would have simply ran in the opposite direction, self preservation taking priority over the chance of a stolen meal. The vampire within Rey, the alluring beast inside that fears nothing, demands to charge forward and _ take, take, take,  _ with no regard to consequences. Out of human habit, she attempts to steady herself with a deep breath before walking normally again, but is met with delicious fire in her lungs. Her fangs poke her bottom lips, mouth salivating.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Fuck!” a deep voice booms above her, echoing her thoughts as she fights for control.  _ Run _ , her mind pleads to the doomed snack-- no, the doomed  **man** \-- above her,  _ run, run, run. _

She stills and grips the railing for the sake of that man’s life, stomping down the need to take him and never let go. Unable to resist, she breathes him in once more and chokes down a moan, her eyes fluttering closed. This particular degree of blood lust was new to Rey and she knew that one way or another, one of them wasn’t going to make it out of this stairwell. 

The man above her curses once more under his breath, paces a bit to the left before sliding down against the stairwell wall to sit on the floor. She can smell it when he rubs the back of his neck and cranes it to the side, the scent of hot tempered, delicious blood luring her closer. Rey shudders and wills her fangs away before she continues to  _ normally  _ walk up the final flight of stairs. She adds weight to her steps in hope of warning him that he is not alone, giving him a chance to go back out to the rooftop and out of her reach. Humans are safer in numbers and out in the open around her. 

She keeps her gaze locked to the concrete flooring below her until she reaches the top. Despite the steady bass from outside echoing throughout the stairwell, Rey can hear the man’s heartbeat skip a beat once she comes into view, his baser instincts unsure of what to make her. Like the others, they first serve him well and tell him to run, but  _ something _ about Rey’s new body (Biology? Magic? Something wicked) commands them to stay if she so wishes and he is no different. 

She brings her gaze up and quickly takes him in. Oh no. They’re both so screwed. There’s so much of him. She nearly moans at his broad shoulders, dark hair tickling the sides of his thick neck, and plump veins dancing around his forearms as he clenches and unclenches his fists. They look at each other in awe, like the pair of doomed idiots Rey thinks they both are. 

“Hi,” they both greet in unison. They exchange nervous smiles. Rey hears his pulse quicken when she feigns a shy blush, the tempo changing from a rough hammering to a soft frantic thud as his blood begins to change direction and rush south in his body. 

“I, uh,” he clears his throat, “I kinda came out here to get away for a bit,” the man say’s to break the ice. “It always gets too hectic the closer it gets to midnight.”

Rey nods in sympathy and fails to stop the predator within from asking, “Does anyone know you’re out here?”

The man huffs and shakes his head, “No, I made sure no one followed me.” 

Oh, what a beautiful idiot this man is. 

Rey walks from the top of the steps and leans against the wall across from her prey. “Do you mind if I hang out here too? I made it up here quicker than I thought I would and I’m not ready to go out there either.” Rey shoots him another nervous smile, giving him a chance to save himself once more before she lets the predator take over. If he leaves, she will not follow. If he wants her to go, she’ll try her damndest to listen. 

“Sure,” the man nods, sighing in relief at her offer to stay. His body perks up and he shifts on the floor. 

“Thanks. I’m Rey, a friend invited me and I’m not ready to meet the rest of their friends yet,” the predator within Rey lies. She’d come here to find someone to take home, feed only just enough not to kill them, and deposit them in a taxi the next morning. 

“Ben,” the man offers, a small smile tugging at his lips. He takes her in once more as Rey stalks forward a bit, unable to help herself. 

“Can I sit with you?” she asks innocently, feeling the blood pool in her cheeks once more, this time for real. 

“S-sure.” Ben quickly moves over for her and makes room. He looks back down at her feet. “Did you really walk up the whole building with  _ those  _ on?” He asks in concern and skepticism, pointing at her heels. 

Shoot. 

Rey chuckled softly, quickly thinking up a lie. “God, no. I couldn't get the elevator to work and so I took off my heels and walked. I only just put them back on before you stomped in here”. Deflection was good. She forgot that small details like her increased endurance could give her away easily, set her apart as abnormal. She sat down against the wall, a foot apart from him, trying her best to give him space despite her fangs aching to get close and latch on the heat of his neck. 

Ben winced sheepishly at the mention of his dramatic entrance. “Sorry about that, I couldn’t breathe out there, got pissed off about it.”

“It’s alright. Do you plan on going back out there after the countdown?” 

Ben hummed, contemplating, hand returning to the back of his neck. “Are you?”

Rey’s eyes darted to the plump veins on the side of his wrists, the bloodlust beginning to fog over her senses for a moment. She quickly snaps out of it. “I’ll go if you go,” she offers. 

Voices boom outside in unison, beginning the countdown from ten. 

Ben’s eyes glance down at her parted mouth, “Can I kiss you?”

_ Seven! Six! Five! _

She’s a goner. They both are. Rey nods, fangs aching to rush down.

_ Four! Three! _

Ben leans forward and the same hand that cradled the back of his neck now does the same to hers. 

_ Two! One! _

Rey lunges forward with a growl and the monster’s maw latches on to this poor man’s neck. He groans and lets out a choked noise, blood rushing out of him and into her mouth.

“ _ Rey! _ ”

_ Happy New Year! _

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i listened to Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance and Vampire's Night Out by Harley Poe on repeat while I wrote this, why do you ask?  
> Find me on twitter @/selen1te


End file.
